Kingdom of Milania
by fortunemyth
Summary: Horrible events are happening in Milania. Bandits roam the kingdom...protests on the streets. Young Morgaine wonders why the monarch does nothing for his kingdom and with the jacoban priest's preaching about the apocalypse is far from good. Morgaine takes responsibilities to invesigate this. I am really bad a summaries


**Kingdom of Milania- Chapter 1. Based on the sims Medieval Royal assasination quest (monarch's medicine). Please review :)**

Chapter 1- End of the Old Era

Weird things have been happening in Milania recently. Protests in the town square were the first thing that surgeon Morgaine noticed. Every person alike seemed discontent. Morgaine was now afraid to leave her clinic, especially at night **(as you might have guessed Morgaine's fatal flaw is cowardly)**, as now the amount of thieves increased in the kingdom. It was never like this. As well as this citizens were complaining something about extra taxes. For the past few weeks Morgaine herself had to pay additional fees, while they were little, the monarch never before imposed extra taxes on Milania.

Milania was always a peaceful place, ever since she arrived with her brother Willheim arrived five years ago. He became a knight at the barracks while she lived more humbly, treating patients at her grandmothers clinic.

"Why isn't the monarch responding to any of this?" Morgaine thought as she passed the town square in order to pay her taxes. "Surely lord Tarth would do something about this?" She hurried to the messenger post, in order to pay her taxes as quickly as possible and to avoid having to go home closer to the night, as Morgaine was terrified of darkness.

Morgaine approached the messenger post and saw a hastily written note attached to it. It read

_Citizens of Milania_

_My royal and dear cousin had fallen ill and is seeking expensive treatment in the kingdom of Tredony. All citizens are requested to contribute 100 in gold. Come to the throne room at 7am tomorrow to pay your deposit. All those who fail will be thrown to the pit beast. Yours Lord Tarth the GREAT._

"Poor Lord Tarth" whispered Morgaine. No wonder the kingdom is in such problems. He simply is too sad to deal with kingdom matters right now. Morgaine decided to gather some herbs before she returned to her clinic as she would have to treat several patients tomorrow. Thankfully she already had enough leaches.

She spent about an hour in the woods gathering herbs, thinking about recent events. "Poor Lord Tarth, I hope he gets himself together before it's too late. I should probably write a get-well letter for his cousin as my letters have proven to increase the rate of recovery of the patients" Its not until something sharp had been pocking her in the back, that these thoughts left her.

"Your money or else!" A bandit threatened her. She slowly turned around, holding her hands up, indicating that she was unarmed.

"Common pretty girl. I haven't got all day" The man in the mask gestured at the little purse that had been hanging on Morgaine's robe. Morgaine reached for the purse quickly, her hands shaking and handed it over to the bandit.

"Good girl" smiled the bandit, admiring the few precious gold pieces in the purse that Morgaine gave to him "shoo!" he hissed at Morgaine. Morgaine could not move. Fear gripped her and she was feeling nauseous.

"I'm giving you a chance to leave now, common beautiful!" The bandit did not take his eyes of the gold pieces, but Morgaine could see that he was preparing to use whatever methods to get rid of her. As the bandit gripped his sword tighter Morgaine fainted.

XXX

Morgaine woke up only what must have been a few hours after the robbery. She opened her eyes, gazing at the beautiful night sky. The stars were different today, not as bright as they are usually in Milania but still as beautiful as pearls that fair, noble maidens wore at court. But Morgaine did not have much time to admire the beauty of the sky. She knew that she had to get home, before more bandits came to the woods. She feared the forest at night. Who knows what might be lurking out at night? A bear? A wolf? Or even worse, dire chinchillas. With that though Morgaine jumped up quickly, forgetting about the fact that she was feeling nauseous.

"Thankfully that bandit left.." she whispered quietly to herself. She straitened her robe and started walking towards her clinic. "I should really bring some sort of dagger or something with me" she thought "if I continue to encounter those foul robbers. Maybe write a letter to Willheim to teach me a few fighting skills" she shuddered.

Praise the Watcher, the road was clear. "everyone is probably at the local tavern…"thought Morgaine "even the bandits…" she grinned. Soon she would be home.

She passed the abandoned wizards tower and entered her clinic.

"Nurse Jaclyn!" she screamed.

"is anyone here?" she screamed louder.

"Surgeon Morgaine!" Jaclyn ran up and hugged Morgaine. "by the Watcher where have you been?"

"…a little robbery…." Morgaine whispered, under the nurses' shoulder.

"why Morgaine? You as well. Watcher bless us….why is Lord Tarth not responding to our pleas?" tears started running down Jaclyn's face.

"Calm down Jaclyn. Please listen to me. I saw a note on the messenger post. Our Lords cousin is ill. Give him some time to pull himself together. Meanwhile please prepare 10 curative tonics and 10 health salves" Morgaine handed the herbs she collected to Jaclyn " I am to go see Lord Tarth tomorrow morning- do you have 100 in gold?"

"we may take it from our clinic's fund, why do you ask?" Jaclyn enquired

"Lord Tarth needs to pay for his cousin's treatment in Tredony. All of us are asked to contribute."

"all of us?"

"well since we work together in the clinic I think its 100 gold for the both of us" Morgaine explained.

"Ok, remind me tomorrow Morgaine. Everything will be ready." Jaclyn bowed to Morgaine and left the main reception area to start making the things that Morgaine wished. In the meantime Morgaine decided to get a get well letter. While the letter was plain and simple, it was exactly what she needed.

After that, Morgaine went to the messenger post next to her clinic to mail the letter. She was just about to go inside, when a little pigeon dropped a letter into her hands. She recognised the pigeon strait away, it was her brothers.

"Hello Smarty…" Morgaine whispered to the pigeon. The pigeon sat at the top of the messenger post, as if expecting Morgaine to reply strait away. But as Morgaine was terrified of the dark, she decided to go inside to read the note from Willheim

_Dear sister,_

_I need your help. With all the protests in the docks, I am constantly there trying to calm down the citizens. They have been asking me to find out why the taxes have increased so greatly. I am sure you probably know more than me already. Please reply ASAP. On that note- please send me some curative tonics and health salves; some of these who protested had to be handled not in a pleasant way. Wish you well. _

"Oh Willheim, do you ever look at the messenger post?" thought Morgaine "just like our citizens….". Well she would order Nurse Jaclyn to deliver those tonics personally. But for now she needed some sleep. She went to her bed to fall asleep almost instantly.

Xxx

Morgaine woke up early next morning. There were plenty of things to be done. The most important thing was to pay taxes to the monarch. She did not exactly want to be thrown to the pit beast. She went into another room where Nurse Jaclyn slept

"Wake up Jaclyn" Morgaine whispered.

"…mm mushrooms" Came Nurse Jaclyn's sleepy voice

"Jaclyn!" Morgaine screamed. She had no time this morning for this. No time

"…huh?" Nurse Jaclyn opened her eyes. "Oh Morgaine, sorry….I remember everything: 10 curative tonics, 10 health salves…eh.." she thought for a moment " oh yes, and deliver one of each to your brother at the docks."

"Deliver it to my brother first as you know he is very accident prone and tends to do things before he thinks…" Morgaine smiled, remembering those childhood days when she and Willheim used to run in the woods together getting chased by squirrels. "on that note, make him a STRONG health salve as well".

"Sure Morgaine" smiled her nurse.

Morgaine decided to gussy up slightly before visiting the monarch. He was a man after all! And in her opinion a very attractive one at that…

Morgaine brushed her long, silky dark brown hair that reached her thin waist. But due to the "bloody" profession that was her job, she decided to make her hair into a bun. She then put on the finest powders that she had in order to hide some of the "new" spots that she had on her forehead. That was the problem with having pale skin like hers. You can see every spot that comes up because its just stupidly red. It annoyed Morgaine so much. After all of that Morgaine collected 100 gold from the clinics coffers and decided to head for the monarch castle.

Xxx

Morgaine entered the massive throne room where Lord Tarth usually held court. She looked around wearily and noticed that there had been some strange, new dark armoured soldiers everywhere. They looked at her cautiously. Lord Tarth was not on the throne as usual.

"Strange" thought Morgaine "Lord Tarth is usually here" She decided to ask his servant Vivian. She needed to deliver that gold after all. Vivian was scrubbing the floors closer to the throne.

"hi Vivian" Morgaine greeted. "Vivian?" She noticed that Vivian was trying not to look at her, while scrubbing the floors

"Hello surgeon Morgaine, what brings you here?" asked Vivian, still not turning around to look at Morgaine. Morgaine was feeling awkward. Vivian always greeted her warmly, but now she was not even looking into her eyes. Before answering Morgaine went around Vivian to look at her in face. She felt it a bit ill mannered talking to someone's back. To her horror she noticed a small bruise on Vivian's cheek.

"Vivian!" she exclaimed "who…what ….is that?" Morgaine looked horrified.

"Nothing Morgaine. Are you looking for Lord Tarth? He is upstairs in his bedroom…" whispered Vivian, turning around.

"….was that…Lord Tarth?" asked Morgaine, not wanting to know.

"Please Morgaine. Don't ask. They are watching. They will….have you. Listen" she gestured Morgaine to come closer "Lord Tarth's behaviour…has changed. I don't know what it is. He said something about his cousin….but….the name he mentioned…I cant remember him ever talking about her. Just watch out Morgaine…" whispered Vivian looking around wearily.

Morgaine hugged Vivian quickly, before getting up and heading upstairs. "what is happening to our kingdom?" thought Morgaine

Xxx

Morgaine knocked on the door of Lord Tarth's chamber.

"My Lord?" asked Morgaine as she entered the room. Lord Tarth was sitting on his desk, reading something.

"WHAT is it NOW?" Lord Tarth hissed, turning around to look at who had disturbed him. His gaze became slightly flirtatious when he saw Morgaine.

"Now what could such a lovely lady as yourself want from your honourable Lord?" Lord Tarth smiled. While at the same time Morgaine was flattered to be flirted with by Lord Tarth, she was also getting slightly worried. Lord Tarth would never openly flirt with one of his citizens. He never noticed anyone, especially someone some orphan like Morgaine.

"Well my Lord, I have the gold that you require" Morgaine gave the monarch the gold

"Well done my Li…..An…..what was your name again?"

"Morgaine"

"Right my dear. Of course. Your next payment is 1,000 gold. Please hurry, as the pit beast is getting hungry." He grinned. Morgaine left horrified.

Morgaine was freaking out. Of course Lord Tarth was not the nicest monarch around, but he was never like….like… that. Something was definitely wrong. Really wrong. She had to investigate this.

Xxx

Morgaine returned to the clinic that afternoon very annoyed and tired. What was with those additional payments anyway? Surely she could understand extra 100 gold but not 1,000! What is Lord Tarth's cousin ill with? These questions ran through Morgaine's mind as she walked home.

She was not going to pay Lord Tarth 1,000 gold, she would then have no money at all in her clinic. The funds that the clinic had were already scarce and with those constant robberies, Morgaine had to invest extra in order to get extra herbs from her friend Ella from Effenmont. After all the elves were the best at collecting rare herbs that Morgaine could use to improve her medicines.

Morgaine checked her stocks and thankfully she already had enough ingredients to make a "fake" gold bar. "Doubt that Lord Tarth will notice the difference" she whispered as she worked. It took her over 2 hours to make the gold bar, after all it had to look realistic and Lord Tarth had not to be able to know the difference.

She heard the nurse open to the door

"Jaclyn?" Morgaine asked, as she admired her creation.

"Yes Morgaine. Everything is done. I delivered a strong health salve to your brother. He was a bit …."

"what?" asked Morgaine , worried

"Everything is fine. He just got a few bruises that's all. But the people keep protesting Morgaine."

"why are they even protesting over by the docks, surely they should come to the castle?"

"I don't know Morgaine. Your brother says that they fear those "black armoured knights" or something like that" explained the nurse "there are still some protesters by the town square, but most have either been sent to the stocks or have resulted to drinking in the tavern"

"This is horrible Jaclyn. We have also been asked to pay another 1,000 in gold!" exclaimed Morgaine

"Oh Watcher…why is this happening to us?" Jaclyn was panicking again. Morgaine gave her a comforting hug .

"Don't worry Jaclyn. You handle the patients in my absence and I will deal with Lord Tarth. Oh and after this all ends, do book an appointment for my brother….he will need it." Morgaine finished.

"What about other patients? There have been enquiries about when you are next available, with all those protests and stuff"

"Listen Jaclyn. Just book them for the day after tomorrow unless its urgent. If its urgent, then send them any required health tonics and health salves. When I come back I will take a look at them".

Morgaine bid farewell to Jaclyn and off she went to deliver the gold bar to Lord Tarth.

Xxxx

"What do you want?" One of the dark armoured knights at the entrance to the throne room demanded. Morgaine swallowed nervously before answering "I'm here to see Lord Tarth" The knight looked at her suspiciously

"Oh…I have his gold bar to pay…I.."

"Oh that's fine then girl. Come through. Don't want to keep Lord Tarth waiting now do we?" She shoved her forwards

Morgaine walked forwards to kneel before the throne. "So Lord Tarth still does some of his duties" she thought as she knelt before the throne.

"Rise…eh….An….Morgaine…right…right" Lord Tarth gestured

"My Lord, here is the gold bar that you demanded. For the good of your cousin…" Morgaine handed Lord Tarth the gold bar. Lord Tarth took it quickly before Morgaine was able to say anything further.

"Is something wrong with his face?" asked herself Morgaine "a bit lumpy…how odd"

"Right good" Lord Tarth observed the gold bar. "Your next payement is 1,000,000 gold in lost treasure. You have 48 hours." Morgaine's jaw dropped

"shoo" hissed Lord Tarth "unless you want me to send my guard on you!"

Morgaine got up quickly and went for the door. It took her a few minutes to clear her thoughts and then a sudden panic came apon her. How would she ever pay her gold?

"…we can go now. Yes they wait for us in the woods…"

"Don't speak loudly" Came Lord Tarth's hiss "You will blow the entire operation. Why do you think I pay you? Certainly not to give our plan away!"

Morgaine quickly lied down on the bench close to the entrance of the castle and pretended like she was having a nap.

"You said the coast is clear!" Lord Tarth hissed again. Morgaine's heart stopped. They will certainly know that she is not sleeping if they approach her.

"She is sleeping my Lord." One of the dark armoured knights tried to calm down Lord Tarth.

"Hang on Apolypse…" came a far deeper voice of another knight. "let me take a look…"

"We DO NOT have time for this!" Lord Tarth shouted, even more angry than before. "Lets go!" Morgaine could hear footsteps getting more distant. When Morgaine was convinced that they were reasonable distance away she sat up.

"The forest?" She whispered "Lord Tarth and a few knights….thats strange…" Morgaine decided to follow Lord Tarth, after all she had to understand why his behaviour had been so strange.

Xxx

The walk to the forest was a long one, as Morgaine had to avoid getting too close to the monarch or the knights and as well as this she had to avoid bandits that were now everywhere. After about 2 hours of walking she reached the forest. The monarch and the knights have already been there, Lord Tarth was discussing something with them.

"Help!" came a voice of a screaming citizen. An old and frail man approached Morgaine, with pleading eyes.

"don't go further girl. He is doing terrible things! He will certainly….."He tried to calm down so not to attract the attention of the monarch and whispered "Not much time. A member of the royal family has been thrown to the pit….go why you can…leave" The man pushed her. Morgaine felt bad leaving the old man behind, but she needed to escape. She heard something shoot in the air and how the body of the frail old man fell to the ground.

"Oh my" she thought. She hurried over the judgment zone. In the distance she could see a girl that she recognised. But surely it just cant be? Can it?

The girl was dressed in rags and looked faintish. Morgaine ran over too her

"…I …got out of the pit but…" she slipped something into Morgaine's bag " poison….er… look for…er…please…" with those words the girl practically fainted into Morgaine's arms. "Shame that there are no Peteran priests around" thought Morgaine. She lay the girl on the floor to examine her.

"she spoke of a poison…." Morgaine thought "there has got to be a clue …." She smelled the girls breath

"interesting" thought Morgaine "I recognise this smell….bloodmoss…." Morgaine got up. She would need to go back to the clinic to research this. Just then she remembered that the girl slipped something into Morgaine bag. She got out an old book.

"Better analyse this at home" she thought to herself "it would be safer" She walked to her clinic, looking around, making sure that any of those dark armoured knights were not following her.

Xxx

"Morgaine!" Came the unmistakable voice of her brother.

"So you did come…thought you did not get the message" Morgaine hugged her brother.

"You look…"

"Oh those bruises. Pay no attention. The monarch asked me to handle some of those who protest. Some went to the tavern, others had to be convinced…." Willheim explained.

"should be more careful you should" Morgaine grinned.

"Why havent you not been around? Only seen your nurse running around.." Asked Willheim

"Oh, paying the monarch and stuff. Did you know that a member of the royal family had been sent to the pit?" Morgaine exclaimed "poor girl gave me this book" Morgaine got out the book and showed it to Willheim.

"That looks familiar….isnt this Lord Tarth's journal?" Asked Willheim

He started flipping through the pages

"listen to this: ever since my dad gave me a toy castle I wanted to rule my own kingdom" Willheim smiled "Oh wait….what is this on the last few pages…."

"give it to me" Willheim gave Morgaine the book.

_Visit the grave of Sambert Limbel_

"I have to go somewhere…" Morgaine closed the book.

"I would go with you sister, but I have to get back to my post. Good luck" Willheim explained, getting up.

"Just…try not to you know…."

"get into trouble…yes…I remember _MOTHER_" Willheim laughed

While Willheim was only younger than Morgaine by 3 years…it sometimes felt like more than that.

"Still immature for a 17 year old…." She thought

Xxx

"Haven't been here since I buried my pet brick" thought Morgaine. She stood in the graveyard. Being honest she hated graveyards. It reminded her of her parents….of death…not nice. She approached the grave which had the name of Sambert Limbel written on it and began to dig. It took her about 2 hours to dig far enough to see some shattered bones.

"Just bones…."thought Morgaine "but wait…" She saw something shinny on the ground

She picked up something what looked like a locket…

"no….i'm innocent….I love the monarch …please…" came screams of a pleading villager. Without much thinking Morgaine swallowed the locket.

"why did I just…." She thought…. The black knights came past her without paying much attention to her.

"Maybe I don't look suspicious….good thing I did not send my brother…" she smiled. She hurried out of the village to head for her clinic

"Stop" came the voice of a suspicious black knight. Morgaine stopped and dared not look into the knights eyes.

"Oh you…..had a nice sleep girl?" asked the knight grinning

"I eh…well…" Morgaine felt faitish

"Shiver's…." came the voice of another dark armoured knight.

"what?" asked the first knight turning around

A sudden urge of adrenaline hit Morgaine, and without much thought, she sprinted as fast as she could past the gate guard towards her clinic. She ran and she ran….to her own surprise not getting tired. She did not dare look back, in fear that one of those guys would be following her.

"Have…to…get…home" she panted. Finally she reached her clinic and practically collapsed onto the reception area.

"Morgaine!" exclaimed the nurse. "What…why….can I do something for you?"

"no…I need…the….my…"she pointed at the stairs….

"Oh…right…..should go before you go somewhere you know" joked Jaclyn, helping Morgaine get up. Morgaine rushed upstairs. Now just to wait for it to come out…

Xxx

"right okay….just have to wash it now…." Morgaine used gloves to pick up the amulet from the chamber pot and put it into the wash basin.

"Oh this is just gross" she tried to breathe with her mouth. "Just don't think about…it…smell..oh how gross…" Morgaine washed the locket. She washed it for about 15 minutes until it became more recognisable

"what is this inscription on it…." She read the inscription.

"Oh my this is a royal locket…." Morgaine gasped "this was supposedly meant to be passed on to an heir that Lord Tarth had….if he ever had one…." Morgaine sighed.

"then who is…was that…" She could not believe it. The bones she saw only 2 hours ago…must have been….Lord Tarth's…..it just could not be…time for Lord Tarth to do some explaining….

Xxx

The next day, Morgaine hurried to the throne room. This time no dark armoured knights stopped her, as they presumed that she was just here to pay yet another fine. She saw Lord Tarth sitting on the throne. She approached him wearily and knelt before the throne

"Rise" Lord Tarth gestured "ah Morgaine…have you brought me the required gold"

"I'm on that milord" Morgaine explained " actually I just wanted to ask you a honest question."

"if its quick"

"If you had an heir and say were to make an locket personally for them…what would you write on it…." Morgaine asked hesitantly. She feared the monarch might suspect something

Not suspecting anything the monarch replied "Oh…I would write "YOU RULE" why do you ask? Planning on giving me a locket?"

"No milord. My friend works in Effenmont…she makes jewelry…if you ever need it just let me know" The monarch gave her a suspicious look. "Right Morgaine…thanks" Morgaine bowed and walked out to sit on the bench outside.

"imposter…."she thought. "Definitely an imposter" she tried to gather her thoughts together. Surely this imposter has a plan and this plant probably is nothing good for Milania.

"Truth serum" thought Morgaine "If any of the guards ask, I will just say its his annual inoculation" Without much though Morgaine entered the throne room again.

"milord. I am deeply sorry to trouble you again but there is something that I forgot to do"

"what is it?" Tarth hissed

"nothing much milord, just an annual inoculation." Quickly Morgaine jabbed Lord Tarth

"what…..heeeey…its…..yoooou….sweeeet" the monarch hugged Morgaine

"I will have to be nice….I don't want to attract any attention" thought Morgaine

"So Lord Tarth….what are the plans old friend….." Morgaine hugged Tarth as well in a friendly way

"plaaaaannnns…..yeeeees…assaaaaasinate…all…..everyyyyboddy…..in….Milllaaaaniiaaa…..and…steal…..gooooooold….my friend" Tarth kissed Morgaine in the cheek "at the…dock…s…" Morgaine let go of Tarth

One of the guards looked suspiciously at her

"side effects…." Morgaine smiled at the guard.

"what….where…" she could hear Tarth becoming himself again

Without much further thought, Morgaine rushed out of the castle …towards the docks.

Xxx

"Now to retrieve the treasure" thought Morgaine. Thankfully there were no more people at the docks; evidently everybody either went to bed or to the local tavern, but where was her brother?. She sneaked into the ship only to see the treasure there. "So much in here….." Morgaine thought. "I cannot possibly carry all of this out of the ship…oh Willheim where are you when I need you?"

Morgaine got out of the ship thinking for a minute. She could see some armoured knight in the distance…..and he was approaching her….

"Not another thief…."thought Morgaine

"Morgaine!"

"Oh Watcher, Willheim….its you" She hugged her brother.

"Listen. There is much of the royal treasury on that ship. Guard it with your life please…." Morgaine pleaded

"but what…treasury? " Willheim gasped surprised

"don't tell anyone. Time to deal with this imposter"

"Imposter, wait Morgaine…what are you talking about?" Willheim asked getting more confused by the second

"no time to explain. I will meet you here once I'm finished. Just look after it and yourself for that matter. I should be back soon"

Xxx

Back at the clinic Morgaine decided that the only way to deal with this imposter was to assassinate. She could have confronted him, but that would mean certain death in the pit and who would be there to look after the nation's health then? And for her brother for that matter…

She crafted and crafted. Time was against her as she only had a few hours to do the deed, before the 48 hours that the monarch gave her to retrieve the lost treasure was up.

"I sure hope this will work" Morgaine whispered as sweat rolled down her forehead. " Watcher forgive me for this. Sometimes death is the best cure…."

She gathered her things before thinking for a minute. "I wonder if the monarch will let me approach him…ever since that truth serum thing…." Thought Morgaine. "Time to do a little clothes change"

"Jaclyn!" called out Morgaine

"yes Morgaine"

"Do you still have any nurse costumes in the wardrobe."

"yes…but why?"

"No time to explain Jaclyn…do you have a wig as well?"

"oh wig….yes…our last customer did not want to buy it because apparently it was too blonde…." Jaclyn grinned "nice colour in my opinion….makes anyone look like a princess…"

"Ok…can you give me the wig?" Morgaine asked

"yes, here you are Morgaine"

Morgaine put on the wig and the nurse clothes, which she got out the cupboard.

"don't I look the part?" Morgaine grinned

Jaclyn smiled

Xxx

Approaching the throne room Morgaine felt really nervous. Surely Lord Tarth would still recognise her voice, would he not? Make it deeper? More….younger….?

She knelt before the throne

"Rise…E…L…what was your name again?"

"Ella milord. From Effenmont. Have you heard of the outbreak of the mysterious plague that we have there? Oh its horrible milord….I have been asked to travel here…oh milord to give you inoculation….before the plague gets here….it will make your body more resistant….and stuff…"Morgaine hesitated…she was after all making stuff along the way.

Strangely enough the imposter just smiled "thank you eh….Ella. Do this and be back to your business…" And so Morgaine did the inoculation "many thanks milord. Wish you well and to have a prosperous kingdom!"

"After you die, imposter…" thought Morgaine as left the throne room. She ran quickly for the docks. She needed to dispose of the disguise and retrieve the treasure from the ship.

Getting to the docks Morgaine took off the wig and burned it under one of the torches that stood by the port. Only have to wait for the announcement of the monarch death now.

Xxx

"The treasure is still here Morgaine" Willheim reassured Morgaine as she climbed onto the ship.

"What…why are you dressed like a nurse?"

"don't ask now Willheim….long story…"

Both of them looked really tired, it was not surprising that both of them fell asleep on the ship.

Waking up several hours later by the screams outside, they got out of the ship

"He is dead….our monarch is dead….its the end of the world….its an apocalypse" screamed the familiar Jacoban priest on the docks "this is just how the Watcher predicted it….first the kingdom goes into anarchy and then….oh horrible…utterly horrible!"

While everyone was crying, not a lot of people were actually listening to the poor Jacoban. But there were some that started to believe the mad old man.

"what would we do now….oh Watcher….oh Watcher…..oh….!" the priest was panicking, tears of fear were coming down his eyes.

Morgaine came up to him

"but surely brother there should be an heir…someone worthy to take up the throne…?" Morgaine asked

"Yes….in Tredony…his cousin remember?" the priest calmed down a little

"I will sail to Tredony if I have to bring this heir" Morgaine said proudly.

"I will to…with my sister" Willheim announced

"we don't need a king!" came a few screams of people " he does not care….look what he did to this kingdom…."

"Go children go. The apocalypse is near…but we might prevent it. For without a monarch nobody will ever listen to our church ever again. We hold our power through our monarch, for he was always a Jacoban" The old man reassured. "but hurry my children…before this kingdom descends into further chaos…"

"this will be the birth of a new Era" thought Morgaine

So she and Willheim set of for Tredony.

**Ok so this is a really long chapter sorry for that. Hopefully the next chapter will be slightly shorter but I had to set the scene in Milania. Please take your time to review and tell me if there is anything that I need to improve in further chapters (if I decide to write them). The next chapter will include a new monarch and will probably be based on first steps quest or something. **

**Please give me ideas what type of character you want the next monarch to be ex: male/female and possible fatal flaws that this character can have. Thanks x****  
**


End file.
